


Truth or Dare

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Ton Thanasit - Truth or Dare, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, SaintZee - Freeform, University, ZeeSaint - Freeform, based on a MV, based on a Ton Thanasit song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Thunwa (Saint) is in love with his best friend (Zee aka Tan). Confessing could cost him his friend, but staying quiet for the rest of his life would mean never knowing if hehada chance...Continuation ofTruth or Dare [The Story]andTruth or Dare [Official MV]. Please watch both videos (~9 minutes in total) first if you want to understand this fic.I know this MV doesn't really have to do anything with WHY R U, but it's the same actors and the same couple, so maybe if you're watching WHY R U, you're interested in this~
Relationships: Tan / Thunwa, Thunwa / Tan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Truth or Dare

"Truth."

"Do the two of you keep secrets from me?" Thunwa asked, his eyes never leaving Tan's.

"Hey, the bottle is only pointing at me, so keep Min out of this," Tan replied, but there was no bite in his voice. He was staring right back at Thunwa, unwavering.

"Fine, I'll rephrase the question. Are you keeping a secret from me that Min knows about?"

Tan's eyes flickered to Min just for a fraction of a second before his eyes met Thunwa's again.

"Yes."

A stab to his heart couldn't have been any more painful, but Thunwa wanted to know all of it. He'd already made up his mind that he was going to confess, and he wasn't one to go back on his promises, especially when they were promises to himself.

"So, what are you hiding?"

The corners of Tan's mouth twitched up in a smile as he shook his head.

"Nu-uh. You got only one question and I answered it honestly, so it's my turn now."

Well, he had a point, but there was no helping Thunwa's curiosity, even if it would shatter his heart. He'd have to wait for his turn again.

Thunwa was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to what was going on until the bottle pointed at him again.

"Truth or Dare?" Min asked him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Choosing 'Dare' would usually result in having to kiss one of the persons present, but would Min really be that mean? Thunwa didn't want to kiss anyone other than Tan, and he wasn't up for gambling. He'd never told Min of his feelings after all.

"Truth."

"Are you in love?"

It was very hard not to look at Tan when Thunwa answered truthfully, "Yes."

Min let out a squeak while gripping at Thunwa's arm and shaking him. She was smiling, but not at Thunwa.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thunwa saw Tan shaking his head, but when he turned to face him, Tan's movement froze, and he smiled nervously at Thunwa.

Did this mean what Thunwa hoped it meant? That Tan was in love with him and had told Min about it? That this was the secret the two of them were hiding? He didn't want to get his hopes up and end up being hurt even more, but he couldn't help himself. There were just too many signs that pointed this way, what with all the closeness they shared lately. Earlier this day during the Pocky Game, their lips had gotten so close several times, and Thunwa could swear that Tan had stared at his lips as if he'd wanted to kiss them. Not that Thunwa would've stopped him.

Min shook his arm harder, demanding his attention, so Thunwa turned back to her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

This time, Thunwa shook his head, repeating Tan's words from earlier.

"Only one question. It's my turn."

Thunwa took the bottle and spun it.

_'Please point to Tan. Please point to Tan. Please point to Tan.'_

The bottle did indeed end up pointing at his secret crush.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love...?"

"Yes, I am," Tan answered before Thunwa had the chance to add 'with me'.

There went his chance. If only he hadn't hesitated. Well then, he'd just have to wait for his next chance. At least he knew now that Tan _was_ in love with somebody.

Tan spun the bottle, not leaving Thunwa time to react in any way.

The bottle pointed at Thunwa again. He gulped. If he chose 'Truth', Tan would probably ask whom he was in love with. Thunwa wasn't so sure anymore if he was ready to confess.

The blood rushing in his ears was very loud, so Thunwa was startled when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming closer. Relieved that they would have to abort the game, he shushed his friends.

As a door opened and torchlight came closer, they all got up as quietly as they could, dispersing in different directions.

Thunwa didn't pay attention to where Tan was going, so he was surprised when he turned around and found Tan right in front of him. The steps were coming closer, but Thunwa couldn't move—he was too distracted by Tan's intense stare. Even if they were caught, if it meant Thunwa could look at those eyes a second longer, he wouldn't regret a thing.

However, Tan broke their eye contact, grabbed Thunwa's wrist and pulled him around the corner, running down the aisle. He stopped short at the first door, opened it and urged Thunwa inside, then closed the door as quietly as he could.

It was pitch black inside and Thunwa was sure that neither of them had a clue which room they'd just entered, so they waited right behind the door until their eyes adjusted. As the footsteps came closer, they held their breath.

When the security guard passed the room without checking it, they blew out the air they'd been holding. Their sight had already adjusted to the darkness, and Thunwa noticed that they were in the equipment room of the adjacent gym.

Tan smiled at him and nodded in the direction of the pile of gym mats questioningly. Thunwa smiled back and nodded.

They climbed on top of the stack of blue mats and lay down next to each other, their faces dangerously close.

Tan listened to their surroundings for a moment, but when he couldn't hear anyone close by, he spoke softly, "Truth or Dare?"

By now, Thunwa was almost a hundred percent sure that his theory was correct and that Tan was indeed in love with him. Why else would he suggest they stay in this room with only the two of them longer than was necessary? Why else would he want to continue the game in private?

There was only person around to kiss, so Thunwa decided on 'Dare' this time, hoping Tan would understand and ask for a kiss.

"Say the name of the person you love."

Well, that was nearly as good. Thunwa smiled to himself, feeling and enjoying the flutter his chest. This was the moment of truth.

"Ai Tan."

"Yes?" Tan looked at him with raised eyebrows, a devious smirk on his face.

Still teasing him in a situation like this—how typical of Tan.

Thunwa nudged his shoulder, pouting. "You're an idiot."

"Aww. I love you, too," Tan said in a teasing tone, but Thunwa could tell that he meant every word. Tan was too shy to confess seriously, so he masked it as a joke.

However, when they upheld their eye contact, the glee quickly vanished from Tan's face, leaving behind only unmasked longing. His eyes focused on Thunwa's lips like earlier that day.

With the difference, that this time, Thunwa didn't hesitate anymore. He slid closer to Tan, closing the distance between their lips ever so slowly. Tan's gaze flickered between Thunwa's lips and eyes back and forth. Finally, he decided to close them and leaned in as well, meeting Thunwa halfway.

Tan's lips felt better than Thunwa could ever have imagined—they were so soft and tasted heavenly. They stayed like this for a while, neither one of them moving their lips. It was still delicate and new, so Thunwa didn't want to scare Tan with a sudden movement. It turned out that he needn't have worried, as Tan sighed happily and moved his lips against Thunwa's a few seconds later. Thunwa didn't hesitate to reciprocate. He even went as far as nibbling lightly at Tan's lips, which earned him a surprised sound from Tan, but their kiss didn't break. It turned out that Tan, too, enjoyed soft biting, and so they continued kissing for a while—Thunwa couldn't for the life of him tell if it had lasted a minute or ten when they parted.

Tan licked his lips and Thunwa was tempted to go for another kiss when Tan spoke up: "So Min was right all this time. She always wanted me to confess to you. She said you love me, too. That it's obvious and that I'm very, very blind if I can't tell."

Thunwa smiled. "I guess we were both blind. But it doesn't matter—we're here now, together."

"You're right." Tan leaned in for a quick peck before continuing, "I don't really want to go back to our sleeping bags. How about we spend the night in here?"

A very appealing idea indeed. However, ... "Min will surely tease us."

"Probably. But she'll also burst with happiness."

To think that Min knew all along and approved of their love... Thunwa should've realized that he hadn't managed to hide his feelings from Min—she was a very perceptive girl.

"Okay. Let's stay the night. But don't you dare kick me in your sleep."

"Or else what?" Tan challenged him.

"I know all your ticklish spots."

To prove his point, Thunwa swung himself on top of Tan's hips and moved his hands on either side of Tan's waist, little short of touching him.

Tan threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I give up! No kicking my boyfriend in my sleep."

Boyfriend. It sounded so right, coming from Tan.

Thunwa put his hands next to Tan's head for support and leaned down for another kiss.

On top of being best friends, they were now also boyfriends. Thunwa wondered how he had he gotten so lucky.

In any case, he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore when he thought about the next few years they'd spend in university together.

**Author's Note:**

> Min is sooo cute ahhhh~


End file.
